Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games
| writer = Mark Banker | screenplay = | story = | director = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Heitor Pereira | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation | distributor = Warner Home Video | budget = | network = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} 'Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games' is a direct-to-DVD special based upon the ''Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons, created for the London 2012 Olympics, released on July 17, 2012. This special began a trend of bonus Scooby-Doo "special episodes" on various DVDs. Plot As Shaggy and Scooby are running away from a monster, Olympics organizer Diane watches Shaggy and Scooby's amazing running ability and asks them to join the 2012 World Invitational games (a parody of the 2012 Olympics) in London. Shaggy accepts the offer, while Scooby is unable to join (because he is not human). Instead, Scooby-Doo becomes Shaggy's coach. The gang is flown on an all-expenses-paid trip to London so Shaggy can participate in the games. When they arrive, Daphne and Velma become interested in Steve Looker, an Olympic pole vaulter, causing Fred to want to become a pole vaulter in the games. The gang then goes to their hotel room, and Scooby hears a loud stomping noise outside while he is watching a Gladiatorsaurus marathon on TV. Shaggy and Scooby take a peek at what is going on, and find that a 2000-year-old Olympic statue has come to life and is terrorizing the city. The next day, the gang goes back to the Olympic stadium after getting little sleep the night before. They explain to Diane about the statue coming to life, and Diane explains that the statue is named Fortius, and the reason she invited the gang is so that they could solve the mystery. Meanwhile, the games begin, and Fred breaks Steve's lucky pole by accident. Velma takes a closer look at the pole and realizes the pole had been cut, and then glued back together. Velma becomes suspicious, and later that night the gang searches for clues. While searching, they find Fortius, who chases them. They manage to lose Fortius, and go back to their hotel rooms for the night. The following morning, Shaggy becomes worried about not being able to run fast in the games, because he has to be scared to run. To fix the problem, Scooby dresses up as Fortius to scare Shaggy, only to have the real Fortius statue chase him. The gang manages to trap Fortius, who is revealed to be Jack Riggins, a retired champion pole vaulter, who wanted to scare Steve off so that his record would not be broken. At the end, Steve manages to break the record and he celebrates with the gang. Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Josh Keaton as Steve Looker * Janet Montgomery as Diane * Robin Atkin Downes as Fortius * Troy Baker as Sergey Plotnikov * James Patrick Stuart as Jack Riggins and Igor Drozdov References External links * Category:Scooby-Doo specials Category:American television films Category:American films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Film scores by Heitor Pereira Category:Film scores by Guillaume Roussel Category:Film scores by Anthony B. Willis Category:Film scores by John Jennings Boyd Category:Musicals by Giorgio Moroder and Pete Bellotte